


Hot Cocoa

by Hnybnny



Series: Unexpected Hero [2]
Category: DragonFable
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnybnny/pseuds/Hnybnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galanoth, being the leader of the Dragonslayers, expects dragons and their kin to fear him. What he doesn't expect is for them to flirt with him.</p><p>(A short drabble for a tumblr prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Cocoa

“I think I’ll go get us all some more cocoa, that sound good?” Kensington asked Galanoth and Daeris with a smile; and took their mugs when they both nodded. She dashed off, dodging through the throng of relatives that seemed to be never ending. Now lacking the only thing keeping him sane in this dragon-infested place (he saw this as his own personal version of hell), Galanoth sighed and leaned his head again the brick wall. It was silent for a few moments; before Daeris spoke up beside him. “So, Dragonslayer, huh?” The theif said, facing him with her shoulder against the wall. Galanoth simply nodded, eyes closed. “Can’t say I’ve known many Dragonslayers, but from what I’ve heard of you, you seem to be the best.” A beat. “True or false?”

Galanoth cracked open an eye and glanced down at her. “I’m… sorry?”

Daeris flashed a grin. It wasn’t a happy sort of smile, Galanoth noted, but more of a devilish grin. Like that of a predator knowing it has its prey cornered. He decided he didn’t like it. “Are you the best Dragonslayer in Lore, true or false?”

Galanoth thought for a moment, silently wishing Ken would hurry up. The dragonlord’s cousin had been eyeing him the entire evening, and it was starting to get a bit uncomfortable. “True, I suppose.” He finally said, shrugging his massive shoulders. He then went silent.

“A man of few words, huh?” The dragon lady said, propping her elbow up against the bricks. “I like that, less likely to get yourself killed.” She then shrugged in a similar fashion to the Dragonslayer. “When Ken said she was bringin’ a slayer of our kin over for the holidays, I was more than a bit concerned. But if you’re alright with her, then you’re alright with me.” Daeris leaned a bit closer, then muttered to herself, “She wasn’t lying ‘bout your attractiveness either…”

Galanoth heard this, and a soft shade of pink overtook his cheeks. He silently cursed himself for not having his helmet on hand, and turned away so she wouldn’t see that he was blushing. Another few moments passed as Daeris looked at Galanoth expectantly, before he spoke up. “So you’re a… Rogue, is it?”

Daeris nodded, her messy brown hair falling in front of her face. “Better term than a thief.” She said, brushing away the offending strands.

“I’ve always admired rogues and the like; it’s almost impossible to land a hit on them.” He said this without looking at Daeris, but then glanced over at her and smiled. It was a small smile, but she saw it.

“Are you flirting with me?” Daeris accused, a little bit of blush creeping up her face. Galanoth crossed his arms and made as if to respond, but just then Kensington walked up, precariously balancing three mugs of piping hot cocoa and having a bit of trouble. She looked at them both in turn with a confused look on her face before asking, “What were you two talking about?” They looked as if they were up to something, with Daeris’ mouth agape in surprise and Galanoth’s turned upwards in a smirk.

“Nothing.” The Dragonslayer answered bluntly, taking two mugs from Ken and passing one to Daeris. “Ooooookay….” Ken frowned, deciding to change the subject. She began babbling about some topic having to do with one of her and Daeris’ many relatives, something that neither of the others found much interest in. Galanoth looked at her, feigning as if he was involved in the topic, all the while trying to ignore the fact that Daeris was waggling her eyebrows at him.


End file.
